


Joint Celebration

by aliya



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliya/pseuds/aliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes her about a month to realize that this isn't just about getting to fuck in all 50 states.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joint Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis's Porn Battle VI (The Undiscovered Country) (prompt: roadtrip).

It takes her about a month to realize that this isn't just about getting to fuck in all 50 states.

They'd fucked in the elevator of a haunted high-rise in Chicago, on a boat while they waited for night to fall in the middle of one of those touristy lakes in upstate New York, in the gravel on a deserted road in Wisconsin. She'd been bent over the hood on the side of the highway in Montana, sucked him off in the bathroom of a roadhouse in Oklahoma, ridden him in the driver's seat in Arizona.

But while he's going down on her on the couch in the fancy suite in Vegas he blew his winnings on, she decides her spinning head isn't from the Patron they shot back. (Well, not just.)

"Winchester." He doesn't even pause, just keeps on swirling his tongue around in that oh-so-dirty-hot way he has. "_Dean_."

He looks up at her but still doesn't stop sucking, so she pushes him off her cunt. She figures it'll hurt less when he leaves if she doesn't let him make her come first.

His face is glistening. All she wants to do is pull him up for a kiss. "You're interrupting my celebration, you know."

"I know. I -- uh, I like you. Okay?"

His jaw drops a little, but he recovers fast and grins that fucking sexy smirky grin of his. "Took you long enough."

He pulls himself up, leans in and kisses her, fierce, demanding. She can taste herself on his tongue, and it takes everything she has to push him away again. "So uh, we good?"

He groans, rolling his eyes. "Fuck, I spend 18, 20 hours a day on the road. We weren't good, your ass would've been at the curb when we crossed back over the border. Maybe sooner, but your blowjobs are fucking amazing."

She bares her teeth a little, leaning in to nip at his lips. "So I'm only still around because of my deep-throat skills? I knew you only loved me for my mad quick reflexes." She swallows his retort with a searing kiss, then lets him get back to celebrating.

They each come more times than they can count (she stops at 12). And when he does leave, it's with her hand in his back pocket. He's whispering filthy ideas for later into her ear, and she thinks she could definitely get used to this.


End file.
